1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to access control systems, and more specifically relates to badge readers for providing access to people based on a code read wirelessly from the badge.
2. Background Art
By some estimates, electro-static discharge (ESD) accounts for losses of a half billion to five billion dollars annually to sensitive electronics and equipment. ESD can occur when static electricity builds up on a person who then handles static-sensitive electronics. Most areas that include static-sensitive electronics or equipment include an access control system, such as a badge reader that activates an electric door lock, so that only authorized personnel who are properly trained in using ESD devices according to established ESD procedures are allowed access.
Once a person gains access to an area that has sensitive electronics and/or equipment, conventional methods to thwart ESD damage include ESD wrist straps and ESD shoes with specified procedures. However, those methods are only effective to the extent they are used properly. Thus, if an ESD strap is defective, or if ESD shoes are worn with insoles that electrically insulate the foot from the shoe, the effectiveness of these devices and their corresponding methods can be compromised. The current methods of ESD protection all require the user to be vigilant to use proper ESD protection devices and methods, thereby introducing a human element that invariably leads to economic losses in the form of damaged electronics or equipment when there is a breakdown in the ESD protection devices or the methods.